blue is the new black
by soggywaffles321
Summary: Briarcliff asylum is definitely no place for a child. It's completely obvious why. But when fourteen year old Callie is a new addition to the crazy crew, she appears to find talents she never knew she had. Could this severely depressed self harming teenager be the light that could finally end the evils Briarcliff always possessed, or even end Briarcliff itself?
1. Job

**Well well well. It's good to be back in the writing buizz, this is my first AHS fanfic, so please don't shame me for my awful writing and ideas, and by the way, I'm basing my OC character Callie off of myself. Well anyway, my hopes for this story are never-ending. I hope you enjoy the show. **

_You will be secure _

_Because there is hope _

_You will look about you _

_And take your rest in safety _

_You will lie down _

_With no one to make you afraid _

_And many will court your favor _

_-Job 11:18-19 _

It was still dark out; mainly because it's four in the morning and god is too tired to send out the sun for a long day of work.

Of course I was exhausted, but that truly didn't matter at the moment; I was just escorted to the Briarcliff asylum for the mentally unstable, and at the moment I was beginning to question if this place made people better or worse.

It was the second of July, and about a month ago was my fourteenth birthday.

_Yes. I am fourteen. Which also makes me wonder why I was sent here of all places; considering that some of the nuns who watched as I was being escorted inside referred to me as "just a baby" _

I lived with my mom in Boston; she worked 24/7 because my dad had left when I was a small child. So I didn't really see her often except for waking up in the morning; she worked night shifts at a local bar. Things have been pretty rough for us lately; my dad married again and the bill collectors have been attacking us for months now and oh yes, I forgot. I have severe depression.

I got bullied allot at school, allot of fights occurring and such. And I could tell my mom was getting really irritated with me; I could understand why because the woman was breaking her back just to get a meal on the table for us, and I start causing trouble in school. Though I feel it wasn't really my fault in the first place because they were always the one's to attack me first. But anyway –to sum things up, in the 1960's life for a single mom and her severely depressed child was a living hell.

"Sister Mary Eunice what is this baby doing in my office!"

I looked back to see a nun who appeared to be in her late fifties walk into the room and sit in her desk. She eyed me up and down before opening the paperwork that lay before her on the desk.

"So that's why you're here, a self harmer with severe depression."

She looked back up at me as I nodded yes.

"Well unfortunately the only asylum for children that's around is out of beds, and considering that you're older than most of the patients there your prescriber decided to send you here"

_So that's why I was sent here. _

I stared at the ground not even noticing I was shivering, I felt a tear slide down my face just thinking about my mom; I missed her already. The way she cried when they took me away; it was the worst thing to watch with nothing to do about it.

"Poor child's shaking, probably up all night sorting paper work at that no good hospital. Mary Eunice! Get in here and show this girl her room."

The other nun walked into the room and held out her hand for me to take it; she was much younger looking and had a more innocent feel than the other one.

"Now you get some rest child, we'll start talking about treatment tomorrow."

I nodded and took the young nun's hand; escorting me to my room for a day's well needed rest.

On our way to my room we walked through a room of other patients there. It appeared to be a recreation room of some sort; the music was awful and the room had a heavy smell of body odor and cigarettes.

I thanked god we were finally out of there when I was escorted into my room; it was dark and dingy just the way I liked it. There was a bed in the corner of the room and right beside it on the wall was

"I died in here" in purple crayon.

_Oh yes. _

_I could tell this was going to be a fun stay_.


	2. Genesis

_**Still can't believe I already have a review and it's only been a day! That's fantastic! Absolutely perfect. Anyway, let's continue on with the story shall we? enjoy the show! **_

_Then Esau looked up and saw the women and children _

"_Who are these with you?" he asked _

_Jacob answered _

"_They are the children God has graciously given your servant" _

_-Genesis 33:5 _

A few years back, before my parents divorced, my mother would tell me stories from the bible. She would tell me how Jesus fed the hungry by turning a small amount of bread and fish into an entire feast of it, and how he awoken Lazarus back from the dead.

They say that in god's eyes, children can't die.

That they live forever in his kingdom above.

I wondered about that for years and as a matter of fact I still wrap my brain around the idea.

If God loved his children so much, why would he watch them suffer and not answer their prayers? How could he abandon them without so much as a single goodbye?

Although my mother was a member of the Catholic Church, I was too confused to consider myself a Christian.

I snapped out of my trance to realize I was holding up the medication line; walking over and swallowing the medication I had been taking for about two years now, but I realize that they gave me two pills instead of one _probably to ease the tension._ I had only been here for two days and they started messing with my meds, which I found a bit ridiculous.

After shoving the pills down my throat I looked around to find a seat, finally finding one in the back corner of the room; the smell of Marlboro's making my nostrils tingle with eagerness.

It's probably been a good two days since I last had a cigarette, which was driving me crazy with anticipation; I was pretty sure I looked as if I were about to jump out of my own skin.

I saw a pack out of the corner of my eye and slowly walked toward it; hoping no one would notice, then slipping one out of the box I began to slowly tiptoe away. Instantly being grabbed by the wrist.

It took me a good second to recognize his face; but then it wacked me upside the head like a ton of bricks, I walked backwards as fast as I could before falling on top of a guy accidentally

"Damn girl's a wreck. If a cigarette will keep you off the coo-coo clock than fine, take the damn pack, aren't you too young to be smokin' anyway kid?"

I apologized to the elderly man I had tripped over and dusted off my shoulders, glaring at the serial killer before me, Kit Walker.

"Aren't your noodle arms too fragile to peel the faces off of those prostitutes you murdered? You know, your wife?"

His face went from playful to murderous instantly as the rest of the room went dead silent, some snickers coming from the front of the room as the stupid music played in the background. He lunged at me and smacked me across the face. To be honest, I was actually really enjoying this –it's been a good three days since I'd gotten into a fight.

I laughed as I looked at him through the hair in my face, and I could tell by the look on his and many others faces that they were freaked the fuck out.

"_So you like it rough?"_

I clawed at his cheek using all of my body weight to grab him by the hair and push him to the ground; he fell on his face as he punched me off of him, instantly causing a large bruise on my left breast. He once again tried to get back up, only resulting in me tackling him back to the ground as his little girlfriend tried to get him back up again

And all of a sudden, the music stopped as the guards grabbed both of us forcefully.

Sister Jude and Mary Eunice following them into our presence.

And I could tell by the fire in sister Jude's eyes that the punishment she had in mind for us was not that pretty.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I bended over the ice cold desk; my blue "hospital dress" up and my panties hanging over my ankles with kit right beside me in the same condition. Apparently this was the first half of our punishment; the second half was running extra shifts together in the bakery. Mainly because Sister Jude felt that "it would help us learn to tolerate each other"

She tapped the large cane in her hand against the desk making us aware she was about to begin.

"Forty lashes for you, and forty lashes for you; any last words of repentance?"

I looked at kit and then sister Jude shaking my head slowly.

She started with kit because he was older, and when she was finished he collapsed onto the ground on his knees; not even caring he was butt naked.

I braced myself as she came towards me now; clenching my eyes and fists tight as she gave her first lash, then second, then third.

I gave out tiny moans of pain, but refrained from screaming or crying of any sort. That was just babyish.

He looked up at me from the ground, as if he were surprised I hadn't begged for her to stop and run away crying.

I think I finally got my point across.

I wasn't just some dumb baby.

I was a tough bitch.


End file.
